Into A Lie
by Dracopi
Summary: Draco finds out a truth about himself that could just be what Dumbledore and the dark lord are looking for to defeat the other but it all depends on what draco decides. will be hd in later chaps. Discontinued
1. The truth is told

Into A Lie.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Rating: PG 13

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in the cool leather chair in his study holding his head in his hands, an empty bottle of fire whisky on the desk in front of him.

He had screwed up big time and for the first time in his life he was unsure of what to do.

Raising his head up out of his hands he surveyed the parchment in front of him, bits of it jumping out and commanding his attention.

_My most loyal... servant...your son...mine... 24 hours ...promise ... no choice ... Lord Voldermort_

**My loyal servant**

No! Im a Malfoy not a servant

**Your son**

No! My son

**MINE**

Never!

**24 hours**

To save him

**Promise**

Can be broken

**No choice**

I do, I do have a choice don't I?

I can save him, send him somewhere safe, away from here, away from this.

I will, I will send him away until Hogwarts starts again, but where?

Hearing a soft knock at the door Lucius looked up. Schooling his face in to a cold mask and hardening his eyes he answered for the intruder to come in.

The door opened slowly and poking her head round Narcissa smiled softly at her husband.

"Come to bed Luc, its late"

Lucius didn't move, just sat and watched his wife for a while before indicating to her that she should sit.

Now curious and a little worried Narcissa sat in the seat opposite her husband with her hands folded in her lap.

"Luc, love what's wrong, what's happened?"

Lucius didn't answer her instead he passed her the letter.

Searching her husband's eyes for a clue as to what she was about to read she lowered her eyes and began to scan the parchment.

Beautiful was the only word Lucius could think of to describe his wife.

She had long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and down her back in waves. A slim build and a complexion lighter then her husbands. Dark blue eyes, a small straight nose and full lips that were usually curved into a smile.

At the moment though she was biting her bottom lip and her shoulders were shaking. Letting out a gasp she looked up at her husband.

"How, what, oh gods. Lucius what are we going to do?" she asked her bottom lip quivering.

Getting up Lucius moved round the mahogany desk and sat at his wife's feet, he grabbed her hands in his before answering.

"I don't know Cissa, I do know that we can't let him have Draco but other then that." he trailed off.

Narcissa reached out with one hand and ran it through Lucius' platinum hair.

" Dumbledore." She whispered. Seeing the look of anger cross his face she quickly continued.

"He's the only one, love. I know you don't like him that much but he is the only the dark lord fears and he will protect Draco. We have no choice."

Lucius nodded. His mind working over in over drive to form a plan to save his son.

" There's just one problem with that. If we send Draco to Dumbledore then the dark lord will kill us and I don't care if he kills me but you, I love you cissa which is why you will go with Draco."

"No Luc please " she slide off the chair." please, come with us. Im sire once you tell Dumbledor everything that he will under stand."

Lucius shook his head.

"I'm a deatheater, that's all he will want and need to know."

"But Severus – "she began.

"Can not jeopardize his position."

Grabbing her left hand he bought it up to his lips, kissing the palm softly.

"Come, we have less then 20 hours left. We need to get bags packed and get a letter off to Dumbledor." Getting up to his feet he pulled his wife up, fleetingly pressing his lips against hers.

"Go and wake Draco."

Too numb to speak she nodded her head slightly and fled the room, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Lucius stood where he was for a few minutes before bending down and picking up the letter off the floor, pocketing it and walking back round behind his desk.

Once seated he pulled open a draw, took out a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to albus Dumbldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Secret Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix.

Hurrying down the manors grand hallways Nacrissa stumbled up the marble staircase. Upon reaching her sone bedroom door she threw it open and rushed in. finding his bed empty she started panicking.

"Draco? Draco!"

Hearing a click behind her she spun round, relief flooding her senses upon seeing her son.

"God draco you had me so worried."

Draco greatly resembled his father but even more so with his hair loose and falling a bout his face.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

Blushing slightly he grabbed a robe off the floor and put it on. The only other item he wore was a towel round his waist.

"Really draco, its nothing I haven't seen before." She said smiling at her son's unusual display of embarrassment.

"That's not the point." Draco said indignantly "are you dong her anyway?"

Nacrissa's smile faded; biting her lip nervously she sat down on Draco's unmade bed.

"Draco I need to tell you something very important but I have to do it quickly, we don't have much time. So please sit."

Draco walked over to his bed his mind racing with what his mother might tell him.

"Before you were born, before I even got pregnant, Lucius and I had a lot of trouble having children. We had been trying for years but with no success. The when I did get pregnant I miscarried. Your father and I finally came to the decision to get help. Finding no help that worked we turned to the dark lord for assistance.' Seeing the look of disbelief and horror on her son's face she continued. "I know it was stupid, we should never have gone to him but if we hadn't you wouldn't be here now. "

"How?' Draco asked, "How did he help you?"

Nacrissa swallowed. This was going to be the hard part.

"We realised when we went to a healer that it was Lucius that was the problem. He was almost infertile. Not completely but enough so that it's almost impossible for him to get any one pregnant. The dark lord offered us a solution that at the time we couldn't refuse. We were so desperate to have a child, to make a family." She felt tears well up in her eyes. Blinking them back she knew she had to be strong for her son.

"He found a spell that would join his sperm with Lucius's, creating a higher chance of me getting pregnant. I don't under stand what happened next or how it worked but I did get pregnant.9 months later you were born and we weren't sure who was the father. So to be on the safe side Luc and I did a paternity spell on you. It came back that, that you you we were-"she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him.

"Were what? Mother" moving if front of her, he grasped her hands " please, tell me, mother?"

Swallowing she tried again.

"That you were not my son." Im so sorry, please forgive me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That you were, are Lucius and the dark lords son."

* * *

AN wow! Its out! What do you think? Was it good bad? Im not really sure where this is going but I do know that this will ened up as slash (harry/draco). i have already started writing the next chapter but will only post it if poeple actually like this one.

so read and review please.

from kia ora dragon.


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** own nothing.

**Rating:** PG 13

* * *

It had been two hours since Nacrissa had told Draco the news.

And to say that Draco had been shocked was an understatement.

His life had been turned upside down. Not only was his mother, the women who raised him, not his mum but also he didn't even have a biological mother.

He had two fathers, no that wasn't right he had a father and a Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was his father.

He was one half Dark Lord.

The heir to a murderer, the most feared wizard in history.

The heir to a monster and that monster wanted Draco, wanted his son.

"Wormtail, get in here!" a high pitched voice and red slits for eyes, Lord Voldermort was something only nightmares were made of.

Tall and almost skeletal, white skin stretched over his face and body, he looked more dead then alive. But he was very much alive and at this point in time very angry at a particular rat, a blonde haired man and his whore of a wife.

"Wormtail, you worthless piece of scum, get in here!" he screamed.

The door to his bedchamber was thrown open and a small balding man ran over, throwing himself to his knees beside he lavish four-poster bed, he stammered an apology.

"My-my lord, I- I am m-m-most sorry for t-t-taking ssso l-l-ong-"

"Silence! I don't have time to listen to your worthless dribble get my bath ready." Voldermort commanded settling back on his pillows. "Now! "he screamed when Wormtail made no move to do as he bid.

Letting out a whimper Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew as he once was, scampered to his feet and ran into the adjoining bathroom.

Smirking Voldermort looked round his chambers.

Dark walls, a black marble floor and a high ceiling were what enclosed the dark lord from the surrounding world. There were no widows. He couldn't stand the sun; it was too bright and harsh on his skin and eyes.

A tall imposing dark oak wardrobe stood in one corner on clawed feet. A matching dresser sat in the other corner. In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed with blood red curtains and a matching duvet set. On the walls were four torches that were always burning.

It wasn't much but it would do until he got to Hogwarts and became headmaster until then he would continue to lodge here regardless of its appearance.

Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to take that over. It was his ultimate goal. Kill the boy who lived, take over Hogwarts, make Dumbledore beg for mercy, destroy muggles and turn mudbloods into slaves. But first he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Throwing off the covers Voldermort got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as dark and depressing as the bedroom. It was all black with silver furnishings black bath stood on four silver feet; Wormtail was bent over it with the taps running muttering quietly under his breath.

"Is it ready yet?" Voldermort snapped.

Turning suddenly Wormtail almost fell over before replying that yes the bath was ready.

Without bothering to reply Voldermort pushed past Wormtail and slid in.

"Out" Voldermort snarled.

"Yes, my my lord." Wormtail. Scampered off.

Settling back Voldermort returned to his thoughts.

Very soon all his plans would fall into motion, one of them already had and depending on how you looked at it; it was the most important of them all.

At midnight Lucius Malfoy would have got a letter about his _son_ and his rightful parentage.

Oh Voldermort knew, he had always known that Draco was his son. It had been his plan all along.

They had been so desperate, so trusting.

The spell was simple. It was used everyday for same sex couples to have a child. You see a person has 46 chromosomes. From each parent you get 23 of these chromosomes that are made up of thousands of genes that determine the characteristics and traits of a person. When Lucius' and his sperm had reached Nacrissa's womb they had fused together to create rather then Lucius' sperm and Nacrissa's egg.

He had chosen Lucius as the other parent because he had more power then Nacrissa and because each generation of Malfoy looked so alike that the chances of Draco looking like him were higher. Also because he would be guaranteed a male heir. No generation of Malfoy had ever been female.

He had been so happy when they had come to him. It had been like receiving a Christmas gift early. He had been thinking for a while that he needed an heir, some one to rule beside him, someone he could teach and mould into the perfect Dark Lord, someone to rule after him and his wish had been granted in the form of the Malfoys. They were perfect.

Rich.

Powerful

Aristocrats

High position in society.

Wanted a child.

_And so trusting._

So foolish that they could think they could trust the Dark Lord.

Soon his son would be returned to him he would take his rightful place at his side and they would rule together.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat at his desk in his office pondering the news that Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had told him.

Said man sat across from the headmaster sightly out of breath having run from his rooms down in the dungeons after receiving an owl from a friend of his concerning his student and godson.

Finally after a few tense minutes of silence the headmaster let out a sigh.

" Severus, if we are going to act we need to do it soon." Severus nodded. "We cannot let Voldermort-" here Snape flinched " get a hold of the boy. If what you have told me is true then we need to get Draco out of his way and into a safer environment." Snape nodded again.

"What about Nacrissa? Lucius made it clear he wants her to be protected as well." Severus asked.

"Then she will be. I want you to contact the Malfoys and bring them to Hogwarts. We will decide what to do from there." Albus replied as he stood up. Severus stood too. Walking over to the door Albus grabbed Severus' arm. Turning the black haired man looked into Albus' clear blue eyes. "You do realise, that if Draco wants to go to the dark lord then I will not stop him." Seeing Severus open his mouth in protest Dumbledore quickly cut him off, "he is old enough to make his own choices all we can do is guide him and hope he chooses the right ones. Do you understand me Severus?"

"Yes headmaster I understand loud and clear. I understand that you would let him go to his death, you will let him because he is old enough." He spat bitterly, glaring at the older man he spun on his heel and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him.

Albus shook his head sadly. "No my boy, you do not understand at all."

* * *

AN: wow! i never expected to get such a great feedback.lol thank you sooooooooooo much to all of my reviewers, im so happy. :) and a big thank you to my beta reader, Dan!!!!!

Morena Evensong: yup draco has got the potential to be the next dark lord, he just doesnt know it yet. but all will be revealed in the next chapter.

read and review please!!!


	3. Another truth

**Title:** Into A Lie.

**Disclaimer:** don't own nothing.

**Rating**: PG 13

**Warning:** swearing.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

* * *

Draco Altus Malfoy glared at the bright red phoenix that sat on the desk in front of him unaware of the looks he was getting from the other occupants in the room. His hands were gripping the arms of the seat in a grip so tight that his knuckles were white. He wasn't aware of anything around him, all he could think about was the news he had been told since getting up this morning.

He was the son of the Dark Lord, his _parents_ had always known this. They had just never told him.

His new father wanted him back so he could take his rightful place as second in command.

Oh, he didn't mind all that so much, it was more the fact that he had been lied to and had his powers suppressed that pissed him off. He had been betrayed, lied to by the people who swore they would always love him.

He had known that his parents had trouble trying to conceive and that they had resorted to some desperate means to have a child but this was just, just _sad_.

But somewhere inside he realised that of course they would have gone to You-Know-Who. Lucius was a loyal follower, one of the top Death Eaters. Who better to go to for help then his lord and master? But with this knowledge came other thoughts. Like did they plan this all along? Did his father, his mother and Voldemort plan it so the dark lord had and heir? If they did it was a pretty good plan. No one would ever suspect that he was the dark lords son. From just looking at him you could tell straight away that he was a Malfoy.

Or he could be wrong and this could be some sad sick joke.

"Draco?" he jumped slightly at the sound of his name. Looking to his right he meet his mothers searching eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He stared at her in hick. _Was he all right? What sort of question was that??_

"No mother I'm not all right. How can you expect me to be all right after finding out that im the son of the evilest and most feared wizard in history? Would you be all right?"

She winced at the tone in his voice.

"Draco, I know this isn't easy for you but we need you to co operate so we can figure out what we are going to do." Albus Dumbledore said quietly.

Baring his teeth Draco replied "fine." settling back in his seat he crossed his arms over his chest and tuned his glare onto the headmaster.

"Headmaster, if I may?" Severus asked. Albus nodded and straightening up the potions master began to speak.

"As we know Draco is the Dark Lords son. The Dark lord wants him by 12 pm tonight and we have less then 14 hours in which to come up with a plan of action. We have two options. One is to give Draco to the dark lord and let him take his place. The other is we keep Draco with us and go against the Dark Lords plans. The main question is what do you want to do Draco?"

Draco turned and looked around the office. His mother was still sitting on the floor beside him looking at him expectantly. His father stood on the far side of the room, his eyes never leaving his son a blank expression on his face. The headmaster sat behind the desk pulling what looked like some sort of sweet apart while his head of house was looking him straight in the eye, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Lucius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and strolled over to his son.

"I think its time a few other truths came out. Nacrissa do you want to tell him or should I?"

She looked up at her husband." Maybe you should tell him." Nodding the blonde haired man sat down in the empty chair beside his wife.

"As you know, I am a death eater. I was 16 when I received the mark, which was a normal age to receive the mark. At the time I wanted the mark. I hated muggles and mudbloods even though I had had nothing to do with muggles. I had been brainwashed from the day I was born to believe they were scum and beneath us, much as you have. As I got older I only became more aggressive and more focused on the Dark lords goal to rid the world of them it wasn't until you were born and I found out your true parentage that I began to turn my back on the Dark lord. "

At this point Lucius had an odd smile on his face, almost like he found the whole thing funny in a twisted, bitter sort of way. He paused before continuing.

"The turning of my loyalty to the Dark Lord had nothing to do with what he was doing, more the fact that he had played a Malfoy. He had betrayed and deceived me and I hated it. So I betrayed him. I knew that Severus was a spy and had been for a few months, so I began passing on information to him. The only people that knew of this were myself, your mother, Severus and Albus. I am not a member of the Order of the Phoenix and nor will I ever be. I still detest muggles and have very little tolerance for mudbloods."

Here he paused. And looking over to his son he smiled slightly in the same way he had before.

Draco stared at his father. He was a Death Eater, well he all ready knew that but he wasn't loyal and nether was Severus? That didn't make any sense. Why had they never told him? This was just getting more and more screwed up.

"Why?" he chocked out. "Why have you never told me this? Why wait until now to tell me?"

This time it was Narcissa that answered.

"We didn't know whether you would be able to act the way we needed to. You had to be a Malfoy. You had to hate muggles and muggle borns, you had to act like the next generation of death eaters. We didn't know whether you could act like that in public and be who you really are in privet. We didn't tell you for your own protection. To every body else you are the son of the Dark Lords right hand man. Everyone expected you to act like you were. So we let you think Lucius was a loyal follower and bought you up with the same beliefs that any other Death Eaters child would have. We felt it was best." She finished.

"The choice is yours Draco. You can go to Voldemort or I will give you protection from him." The headmaster said softly. Draco looked down at his feet. Before replying in a small voice so unlike his usual one.

"I will not go to him."

A relived smile broke out on he old mans face while Narcissa threw herself at her son hugging him to her. Lucius and Severus shared a smirk before launching into ideas on how they should go about this.

Draco blocked out his head of house and his fathers voices as he looked at the headmaster. Cool grey almost silver meet bright twinkling blue. Dumbledore smiled and reaching down he pulled a light mahogany box out of a draw on the right side of his desk. Bringing it up so that it sat on the desk he pushed it over so that it rested in front of Draco. Reaching out and picked it up Draco opened it. At first glance it looked like a sphere about the size of an apple was resting on blood red velvet but on closer inspection Draco found that it was actually made up of hundreds of tiny little octagons.

Draco gasped as it changed colour. From a dull grey to a dark almost blue black with threads of white and silver traced through it. Draco looked back up at the headmaster.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Leaning forward so that he was resting his chin on the tips of his fingers Dumbledore answered slowly.

"This Draco is your birthright. Does the name Tom Marvolo Riddle mean anything to you? No? Well some 70 odd years ago a witch fell in love with a muggle man. After an intense affair she found herself with child. Because of this she told her lover that she was a witch. He hated it. Hated magic and thus hated her. He abandoned her and his unborn child and a few months later she gave birth to a baby boy. She sadly died giving birth to her son but managed to name him. Tom Marvolo Riddle was raised in a muggle orphanage until he came to Hogwarts where he was sorted into Slytherin house. He was very bright and the top of his year so naturally he was made prefect and later Head boy. Tom was, well into the Dark Arts. He craved power and was very ambitious but other then that a very nice and well mannered young man." Sighing the headmaster let his hands fall into his lap.

"When he left school no one heard of him for many years. He disappeared and when he returned his was so different. His appearance had changed radically as had his mannerisms. No longer polite or nice he had found an intense thirst for the dark arts and had drowned in them. He had created a new image and a new name for himself. A name that became the most feared name in the wizarding community. If you rearrange the letters of his name you will find that they spell out I Am Lord Voldemort." He trailed off.

Swallowing Draco asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"What does this have to do with me? Other then the fact that he's my fa- you know?"

"His mother was the last descendent to Salazar Slytherin. Meaning that Voldemort is also a direct descendent to him."

He looked up at Draco over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Meaning that you are the heir of not only Voldemort but also of Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

AN yah! Another chap done. Hehehe. I am sorry for any mistakes in this but my better has gone away and I really wanted to get this posted, I did check it but there might still be some wrong. Thank you to my reviewer, I'm glad you like it.


	4. Guests

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating: **PG 13

**Spoilers: **all

**Warning: **swearing, slash (later)

**I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Thank you so much to every one who reviewed. **

**

* * *

**

Draco wandered the grounds of Hogwarts aimlessly. Today would be a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun was shinning. But Draco wasn't paying any attention to the weather he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

All his life he had been lied to.

His existence had been planed and intended for evil. People had always called him evil, his year mates, his classmates, even his housemates, though they were too afraid of him to say or do anything to his face.

He laughed bitterly. This would only increase the hatred of him. No, no one could know about this. This new information had to be kept a secret, just like he did.

Dumbledore had decided that his mother and himself would be staying at Order Headquarters.

The only thing Draco knew about that was that the Order of the Phoenix resided there and that Dumbledore was the secret keeper for the Order.

Draco knew about the Order of the Phoenix. He knew that they were against Voldermort and fought the Death Eaters every chance they got. They were the reason the Dark Lords plans were foiled.

He just didn't know where they were located and he wouldn't know until it was time to leave, for safety reasons. He snorted, Safety my ass, Dumbledore just doesn't trust me and any way its not like I care where the stupid Order is, as long as the protect me from snake face I'm fine.

* * *

Harry stretched lazily, a small smile gracing his lips. Sunlight streamed into his bedroom at number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

He had had a great nights sleep. The best in ages, since before the holidays, before Sirius – he cut that train of thought off before getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. No point in thinking about that this early in the day.

His room was small, not as small as his room at the Dursleys but still small compared to the other rooms at Grimmauld.

The walls were painted a soft green, the wooden floors were bare and the wood was at the peek of perfection.

The room was furnished with a bed in the middle, the door to the hall on the left side of the bed and a desk on the other side. At the foot on his bed was his school trunk. Along that wall was the door to the bathroom and a dressing table took up the rest of that wall. Various posters and pictures decorated the walls. Pictures of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid and his friends lined the walls. A poster of the Chudley Canons and an other poster of the Bulgarian quidditch team that Viktor Krum had given Hermione in one of his letters that she had passed along to Harry.

Feet padding along the floor Harry walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he turned and looked in the mirror. His wild black hair was even messier the usual and was sticking up in all directions. His bright green eyes were shinning happily and they intensity of the colour was more prominent with out his glasses on.

Harry had taken to not wearing his glasses for the walk across his room to the bathroom as they usually just fogged up in the shower and impaired his vision even more. Smiling Harry took off his boxers, the only item of clothing he went to sleep in and stepped under the flow of hot water.

15 minutes later Harry stepped out feeling refreshed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He had finally had a growth spurt and though still quite short compared to the other boys in his year, he had grown enough so that he was taller then Hermione by two inches.

His skin was slightly tanned on his arms, face and neck thought the rest of his body was slightly paler.

He was still quite slim but not to the point where bones stuck out or he looked sick.

Walking back into his bedroom he picked up his glasses and started getting dressed. Pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of dark blue jeans that came to just below his knees. He was looking for a shirt when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he called, still rummaging for a shirt.

" Good morning Harry." He heard a feminine voice say.

"Morning Mione." Letting out a triumphant yell he picked up the shirt he had been looking for and pulled it on.

Hermione Granger stepped in to the room. She was wearing a pair of khaki coloured ¾ pants and a light pink halter. She had a hair pulled back into a bushy ponytail.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yup. Just gotta make my bed." pulling up the duvet Harry grinned at her.

" Done. Lets go." He said taking her arm.

Harry, Hermione and Remus Lupin were the only fulltime occupants at Grimmauld place. The rest of the members came and went, some staying for a few nights others for a few minutes. The Weasleys would be arriving later tonight and the three residents of number 12 would be spending the day getting the house ready for the onslaught of red heads.

Shutting the door behind them they set off for the dinning room.

"Race you there!" Hermione cried suddenly. Startled for a second Harry quickly set off after her. Along the hallway, down the stairs, around the corner and along a hall again until they came to the dinning room door. Skidding to a halt Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione clapped a hand over it. Raising her other hand to her face she indicated that he should be quiet.

They could hear two voices talking. One was Remus' and the other sounded like Snapes.

" - two more rooms will be need to be prepared by tonight, – " Snape was saying.

" For who?" Remus Lupin cut in," you do know the Weasleys are arriving tonight?"

"If you would let me finish I will tell you who. And yes I do know that the Weasleys are arriving tonight."

Hermione and Harry grinned at each other. They couldn't wait to see Ron.

They heard a sigh and the Snapes voice.

" Draco and Narcissa Malfoy will be staying here from now on."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock and horror.

With out warning the door suddenly opened and Remus Lupin stood there looking at them with an eyebrow raised. " I suppose you two should come in here and hear this."

Walking past there ex-professor they sat down with snape across from them.

Harry and Snape glared at each other while Hermione offered the potions master a polite good morning.

Remus sat down at the head of the table before speaking again. " Harry, Hermione, help your selves to some breakfast, Severus please continue."

Sneering slightly the black haired man continued." The Dark Lord has a new fascination with young Mr Malfoy and for his and Narcissas safety they are being bought here. Neither of them have every been in allegiance with the Dark Lord and ever will be."

Remus nodded. "What about Lucius?" Harry scowled at the mention of the elder Malfoys name.

Snape seemed to hesitate before answering. " Lucius will not be staying as far as I know."

Remus frowned.

"Professor?" Hermione asked." May I please say something?"

"No." Snape snarled.

"Yes." Remus said glancing at Hermione before glaring at Snape.

Looking between the two older men she began.

" Why does you-know-who want Malfoy? I mean, what does he want with him? Why isn't Lucius Malfoy staying here as well? I know that he is a Death Eater but if you-know-who wants his son and Lucuis doesn't give Mal-Draco to him, then wont you-know-who be angry with him?"

Snape surveyed Hermione before answering.

"What the Dark Lord wants with Draco is not your concern. And yes he will be unhappy with Lucius and view his refusal as a betrayal. As for why he isn't staying here," Snape sighed," he has too much pride. Running and hiding is not his style." He stood up." Now if you will excuse me I have some where else to be." With that said, Snape left the room.

The three left in the room looked at each other.

Harry pushed back the bench and picking up his plate he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione and Remus looked at each other. "Do you want to talk to him or should I?" Hermione asked.

Remus shook his head. " No I will." Standing up he picked up his plate and followed Harry into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Harry was standing at the sink rinsing his plate. Remus watched him slam it down in to the dishrack before speaking.

" Harry, I know you don't like Malfoy but – "

" Don't like Malfoy," Harry whirled round. "Don't _like_ Malfoy? I fucken HATE Malfoy!" he roared.

Remus sighed. "I know you do Harry and watch the language please." Harry glared at the werewolf." Dumbledore wouldn't have let him stay here if he was a Death Eater or wanted to become one."

"I know that!" Harry said " but I don't trust him and I don't want him here. This is my house not Dumbledores. He threw himself into a chair at the kitchen table, crossing his arms he scowled at Remus who pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Be reasonable Harry. You may hate him but do you want Voldermort to get hold of him? We don't know why he wants Draco but it must be for something important. Dumbledore wouldn't bring him here unless it was necessary, you know that."

Harry chewed his lip before e answering.

"Yeah I do. He can stay, but I don't like it and I don't trust him."

Remus grinned. Standing up, he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

" Come on, we have to this house ready for the Weasley tribe."

Harry stood a grin on his face.

" Yeah, lets get to it then."

* * *

**  
A/N **I know this has taken me such along time to get out considering i was updating every few days to begin with but atleast its out now. next chap we have Draco and the Weasleys arrival whcich sould be interesting, hehehe. lol. please review!

Kia Ora Dragon 


End file.
